


【盾冬】Down by the Gardens

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:49:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: 又名：溫柔總裁俏園丁（咦感謝LOF上云鲤鲤鱼太太特地私信邀請我參加這個http://prettygoodnight.lofter.com/post/1cb49192_f065797開車活動，還幫不敢加群的我抽了籤，抽到的題目是總裁與園藝師那麼萌的梗，於是趕完新刊就馬上來寫了，希望太太還喜歡～不小心寫太長所以分成上下篇XD上篇還沒開車，不過有史蒂夫喊著巴奇名字DIY被巴奇偷看到的奇怪橋段，還請注意





	1. Chapter 1

＿＿＿

 

 

布魯克林高地區的柳樹街上，屹立著一處廣闊的花園豪宅。

即使以當地的標準來看，這棟從圍牆入口幾乎看不見主屋，光是圍繞著四周的花園就占地約3000平方英尺的豪宅也算是相當豪奢。

這間豪宅直到一年多前，被快速竄起的羅傑斯財團年輕創辦人兼總裁，現年二十八歲的史蒂夫‧羅傑斯買下並重新整理過後入住為止，大概被空置荒廢了有將近十五年。

由於史蒂夫只讓人整理內部裝潢，外關幾乎保留了原貌，所以不管是圍牆還是主屋，都是維持著傳統造型，可以感受這棟豪宅曾經歷過的悠長歲月。

而從圍牆內直到主屋的一大片花園，是這附近最華麗精緻，又壯闊的美景。

裡頭不僅依照四季變化規畫了不同的花卉區、種植著不同特色的常青草木，還有幾間溫室以及生長著豐富水生植物的水池，水池中央還佇立著一尊扶著水瓶的仿希臘風格仙女雕塑。

如此廣闊的花園史蒂夫只交給一個人全權負責，而且不管那個人想要做什麼，都不用事先取得史蒂夫的同意。

「漫步在柳園深處，我的摯愛與我曾經相遇……」

偌大的花園內，薔薇園區的一角，一名戴著寬大草帽的高壯青年正哼著歌。

草帽下棕色的及肩長髮隨性地紮在腦後，藍綠色的長圍裙套在一身短袖的白色襯衣上，下身穿著灰藍色長褲以及塑膠雨鞋，蹲在長滿了白色薔薇的灌木叢前。

雖然他的左手從左肩以下整條缺失，但他依然一派悠閒地哼著歌，靈活地運用著戴著麻布手套的右手，使用園藝用的大型剪刀修剪枝椏。

「她穿越柳園間，用她那如雪般白皙的小腳。」午後三時的溫暖陽光斜斜地照射著他，草帽的陰影也遮不住青年臉上輕鬆的表情，輕聲歌唱著，「她囑咐我要愛得輕鬆自在，如同新葉在枝椏萌芽。」

歌唱間，專心修剪薔薇的他並沒注意到有一個比他更加高大的人影悄悄地來到他身後，伸出雙手從灌木叢上盛開的白色薔薇中摘下一朵，放到了棕髮青年的草帽上，並接唱對方唱到一半的歌曲，只不過把歌詞裡的『她』改成了『他』。

「但我當時太年輕愚蠢，不曾仔細聆聽他的話語。 」

聽到低沉厚實的歌聲，青年抬起頭，露出驚喜的笑容，喊著站在他面前微笑的金髮青年，同時也是這棟豪宅的主人史蒂夫‧羅傑斯的名字。

「史蒂夫！」

「我回來了，巴奇。」

看到青年燦爛的笑容，史蒂夫也情不自禁地加深了臉上的笑容，並彎下腰對他稱為巴奇的青年伸出了右手。

將手中的剪刀放到一旁的草地上，巴奇笑著回握住史蒂夫的手，藉他的力站起身後，眼前一陣暈眩讓他身軀搖晃了一下。

史蒂夫連忙扶住了他的肩膀，並順勢將他摟在胸前，關心地問道：「你還好嗎？」

「沒事，只是蹲太久，」很快就恢復的巴奇只是輕輕搖頭後，看向近在眼前西裝筆挺的史蒂夫，「今天怎麼那麼早回來？」

「因為想你。」

說著看似玩笑的甜言蜜語，史蒂夫臉上真誠的溫柔笑容讓巴奇心臟漏跳了一拍，趕緊低下頭用寬大的草帽遮住燥熱的臉，卻沒有推開史蒂夫，只是小聲低問：「不是早上才一起吃過早餐？」

史蒂夫臉上浮現微笑，將視線放在自己剛才插在巴奇草帽上的白色薔薇上，回答巴奇的疑問。

「剛才的午餐會議吃到的冷牛肉三明治讓我想起你做的熱騰騰早餐有多好吃，特別是你手工製作的桃子果醬搭配現烤的格子鬆餅，於是會議結束我就忍不住回來了。」

聽到史蒂夫那麼說，巴奇先是因為被稱讚而開心，但因喜悅而發亮的眼眸很快就暗了下來。

「桃子果醬今早已經吃完了……而且昨天有幾隻小浣熊跑進花園來，我看他們好像餓壞了，所以我就把剩下的大部分桃子給他們了。」垂下了眼，巴奇充滿歉意地對史蒂夫解釋，「是還有幾顆剩下的，但數量不多做不了果醬，頂多作成果泥……」

「沒關係，那我們直接吃新鮮的桃子也行。」說著，史蒂夫笑了笑，輕拍巴奇的肩膀，「你不用為你的善良道歉。」

「史蒂夫……」

望著史蒂夫溫柔的眼眸，巴奇心裡湧上了溫暖的麻癢感、不可思議的疑問以及對史蒂夫的虧欠及感謝。

對巴奇來說，眼前這個主動收留並放任失去了記憶又少了一隻手臂，除了負責照顧花花草草跟料理三餐外以外什麼都幫不上忙的自己在這棟豪宅裡自由生活的史蒂夫才是這個世界上最善良的人。

而且史蒂夫總是對巴奇很溫柔體貼，比如說像現在－－

「我想吃你做的桃子果泥，而且今天你也該休息了。」

一邊說著，史蒂夫加強了摟著他肩膀的力道，低頭對巴奇露出微笑。

史蒂夫的笑容讓巴奇心裡又酸又痛又甜，明明史蒂夫才是最辛苦的那一個，他根本沒做多少事，比如說今天他也不過就是在早上幫史蒂夫做了早餐，然後在目送史蒂夫出門之後在花園裡禮閒晃了一會，修剪樹枝、採摘成熟的果實。

要不是自己失去了記憶跟雙手，史蒂夫就不會那麼辛苦，他可以在史蒂夫身邊幫忙，分擔他的辛勞，而不是像現在這樣只能一個人待在這座豪華宅第內，掛個名義上的園藝師，實則被史蒂夫養著。

現在的巴奇並沒有記憶－－更正確來說，他最早的記憶，是半年前在醫院的加護病房中醒來，全身都包紮著繃帶，痛得全身動彈不得，特別是左肩以下被重重包紮的斷面處，更像是火燒般的疼。

而當時史蒂夫只是握著他的手，坐在床邊，雙眼紅腫，哭得像是剛經歷過生離死別。

當巴奇好不容易才咬牙忍痛對史蒂夫開口問起他們是誰，為什麼會在這裡，發生了什麼事之後，雖然自己全身都疼得要命，但史蒂夫那張扭曲得看起來比自己還要痛苦難受的表情讓巴奇心都揪了起來，立刻後悔自己問了蠢問題。

所以除了自己跟史蒂夫的名字以外，關於他們兩人之間的關係及過去，是在巴奇傷勢好得差不多之後，才由終於冷靜下來的史蒂夫一點一點慢慢對巴奇說明。

據史蒂夫所說，他們兩人都沒有家人，從小一起在同一間孤兒院長大，是最要好的親友，很小的時候兩人就一起互相勉勵、努力打拼，好不容易共同攜手創建了一間以藝術起家的跨領域企業財團，一切正要開始苦盡甘來的時候，巴奇卻在幫史蒂夫談好一筆重大生意後出了嚴重的車禍。

盡管重傷失憶又肢體殘缺，但史蒂夫紅著眼眶要巴奇不用擔心，他們是最好的朋友，所以就算巴奇什麼都想不起來，他都會照顧他一輩子。

不久，巴奇就了解到史蒂夫的決心是多麼真摯。

在史蒂夫砸下大筆醫藥費，又幾乎天天住在醫院裡的親自照護下，巴奇傷勢痊癒得很快，即將出院前史蒂夫就買下了這棟花園豪宅，並握著巴奇的手，含著眼淚對他說這間房子是巴奇以前一直跟史蒂夫提起過總有一天想要住進去的，從今以後他們就一起住在那兒，慢慢等待巴奇的傷勢及記憶恢復。

看著史蒂夫淚眼中的誠摯情感，巴奇當然很驚喜也很欣慰，史蒂夫的所有言行都讓即使沒有記憶的巴奇，也能清楚明白到史蒂夫跟自己曾經是多麼親密的友人。

然而剛開始巴奇的選擇是謝謝史蒂夫的好意，但他想要自己一個人住。

一來自己失去了所有記憶、二來又少了左手，身上還殘留著傷，不時依然會酸痛的情況下，覺得自己會拖累史蒂夫而一再婉拒。

但無論巴奇怎麼拒絕，史蒂夫都不氣餒，反而更加強烈堅持，最終在史蒂夫哭喪著臉表示巴奇不住沒關係，他住哪他就一起住哪的孩子氣威脅下，巴奇還是在出院後跟史蒂夫一起住了進來。

剛開始巴奇並沒有事做，因為史蒂夫只要巴奇還活著就好，其他事都不用他煩惱。

但每天無所事事，史蒂夫出門之後就只剩自己一個人空對著偌大的豪宅跟花園，巴奇心裡難免空虛又惶然，卻又不好跟史蒂夫說。

還好似乎是很快就察覺到巴奇的心理負擔，所以史蒂夫在他們搬進來的第三天就對巴奇表示這整座花園以及自己的三餐都交給他全權負責，而巴奇理所當然地接受這份職責，並且做得很好。

巴奇會利用花園種植些辛香料、蔬菜及水果，然後用現摘的新鮮食材替史蒂夫料理三餐，不時還有點心，至於肉食海鮮五穀雜糧等，只要打電話就會有專人送來，而帳單都是直接交給史蒂夫處理。

而一般來說像這麼大的豪宅都會僱請佣人，但史蒂夫除了每週兩次會有專人前來打掃以外，從來沒有讓別人進入他們的圍牆內。

所以自從他們一起住進來之後，除了史蒂夫以外，巴奇就很少再見到其他人。

有時候，站在花園裡被花草樹木簇擁著，巴奇會錯覺自己像是花園植物的一部分，只有當史蒂夫回來笑著跟他說話時，巴奇才會想起原來自己是人類。

不知道是否因為失去了記憶，巴奇居然覺得這樣的生活沒什麼不好，特別是看到史蒂夫的笑容時，巴奇就會想，如果像現在這樣少了一隻左手又失去記憶的自己還能讓這個人一直笑著，那也就足夠了。

兩人從薔薇園一路穿過花園慢慢散步到大門後，史蒂夫伸手用指紋打開了大門鎖。

在史蒂夫讓巴奇先進去後巴奇一邊走進他們寬敞的客廳裡，一邊取下了頭頂上的草帽，才發現自己的草帽上插了一朵白薔薇。

不用想，巴奇就馬上猜到，一定是史蒂夫給插上去的。

果不其然，他一抬起頭就望見一雙戲謔的帶笑眼神。

「你知道白薔薇的花語嗎？」低聲問著，史蒂夫輕輕微笑著將那朵白薔薇從草帽中取下，戴到了巴奇的頭上。

「……純潔的愛情？」史蒂夫的舉動讓巴奇內心一陣悸動，不知怎地壓低了聲音，小聲回答。

「還有尊敬，聖潔……以及……」凝視著巴奇，眼中目光閃動，史蒂夫欲言又止了好一會，然後低垂著睫毛，摸了摸巴奇的頭，「我忘了是什麼了。」

騙人。

看著史蒂夫的笑容，巴奇在心中悄悄地說。

雖然史蒂夫最終並沒有說出口，但巴奇知道剩下一個是什麼，盡管他失去了關於自己的記憶，對於常識卻還很清楚。

白薔薇最深刻的含意，那就是－－『你是我的。』

的確，對於一向主張他們是最要好親友的史蒂夫來說，這份含意並不太適合在他將白薔薇戴到巴奇頭上之後說出口。

然而就算史蒂夫不敢說，巴奇卻明白他們之間恐怕不只是最好的朋友那麼簡單－－就算白薔薇只是史蒂夫突然想到的，沒有特別意思，那麼史蒂夫會在自慰的時候，念著巴奇的名字這件事要怎麼解釋？

那是在前幾天的深夜，巴奇睡到一半突然有點餓，於是起身想要到廚房找些吃的時候。

在經過史蒂夫的臥室前時，為了不吵到他，巴奇刻意放輕了腳步，卻意外聽到了裡頭傳來有些苦悶跟情慾的喘息，以及呼喚著自己名字的低沉嗓音。

拉長耳朵仔細聽還可以聽見肉與肉摩擦似的聲響。

巴奇先是一愣，接著馬上意會過來史蒂夫很有可能正在做什麼，整個人心臟怦怦亂跳，渾身燥熱。

驚愕之下，他明知道這麼作並不道德，但他內心掙扎許久，最後還是忍不住趴到了地板上，透過一點門縫，往內窺視。

只見關上了大燈的臥室內，床頭燈正清楚地照耀出史蒂夫解開了褲頭坐在床上，右手握著勃起的陰莖，正在快速地上下套弄。

最讓巴奇吃驚的，是史蒂夫左手握著並舉到鼻前嗅聞的深紅色髮圈。

那曾經是巴奇最愛用的髮圈，後來因為被樹枝勾破了，只好忍痛扔到了垃圾桶裡－－為什麼會在史蒂夫手裡？為什麼……他會聞著髮圈的味道、喊著自己的名字自慰？

當巴奇回過神來時，他也在門外，看著史蒂夫自慰的畫面而撫慰著自己亢奮的慾望，並且隔著一道門跟史蒂夫同時解放。

所以，既然史蒂夫會念著自己的名字、聞著自己的髮圈自慰，那麼，他們之間是不是真的像史蒂夫所說的那樣，只是最要好的朋友而已？

而發現了這一點，卻完全不感到厭惡，甚至還很開心的自己，又是對史蒂夫抱持著什麼樣的感情？

這幾天這些疑問都在巴奇的腦袋裡團團轉，讓他很是煩惱，不曉得究竟自己該不該對史蒂夫詢問他們之間的事。

現在，巴奇知道答案即將呼之欲出。

「……你忘了的話，」低聲問著，巴奇解下了圍裙，凝視著史蒂夫的臉頰上雖然飛起了紅潮，表情相當認真，「也許只要你開口，就能得到答案。」

「巴奇……」

史蒂夫睜大了雙眼，看著巴奇，猶疑了好一會才問道：「如果我開口了，答案會不會是我所希望得到的？」

「……你想知道，就不要只是聞我的髮圈，」低聲說著，巴奇伸手到腦後將自己的髮圈解了開來，遞到史蒂夫面前，「過來，吻我。」

史蒂夫瞪大了雙眼，將視線在巴奇在他手中的髮圈來回，然後在巴奇的注視中，終於拉過了他的手，將巴奇擁入懷中，俯身吻住了他。

 

 

 

 

 

ＴＢＣ

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

這其實不是總裁跟園藝師，是國王跟他深宮裡的王后吧（


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 送上熱騰騰的肉，還請趁熱吃～在這裡還是要再次感謝LOF上云鲤鲤鱼 太太邀請我參加這麼美好的活動！
> 
> 大盾視點可能有點病病的，（對我來說還算正常就是（咦）所以還請注意。

＿＿＿

 

 

感受著懷中巴奇的體溫，以及唇上柔軟的觸感，史蒂夫激昂的內心同時湧上了狂喜與惶恐的複雜情緒。

狂喜的是巴奇察覺到了他的感情，並且主動表示想更進一步的意願；惶恐的是關於巴奇的記憶。

倒不是因為他用巴奇的髮圈自慰這件事－－事實上那一晚他其實聽到了門外巴奇的腳步聲，但卻決定繼續自瀆的行為，天曉得當他聽到了門外巴奇的低促喘息時有多麼亢奮。

讓他惶恐的是－－巴奇是不是想起了什麼？

吻著巴奇，看著近在眼前，那雙顫動睫毛下濕潤的灰綠眼眸，史蒂夫內心一動，想起了他們之前的吻。

沒錯，現在這個吻並不是他們之間的第一個吻。

更正確點說，其實史蒂夫跟巴奇之前就有過肉體上的關係。

雖然僅僅只有那麼一次。

在他們剛一起成立公司的當晚，史蒂夫曾經在他們同居的家中、只有他們兩人的慶功宴上藉酒壯膽對巴奇告白過關於他從小就對巴奇所擁有的特殊感情。

從很早以前，史蒂夫就一直深愛著巴奇。

不只是因為同在一家孤兒院長大，或者因為巴奇是史蒂夫的第一個朋友，同時也是唯一一個能讓他產生喜怒哀樂的人。

每當史蒂夫看著巴奇，他的心中就會自然而然的感到暖意，對史蒂夫來說，巴奇從來就不只是單純的親友，而是他生命中的一部分，更是他生存至今的動力。

而這份混雜了難言欲望的愛情，讓史蒂夫無時無刻不想吻巴奇、想擁抱他、想跟他有肉體上的親密接觸……以及……想跟他攜手走一生的道路。

在史蒂夫對巴奇一點一點地說出了內心隱藏許久的感情後，出乎意料的，巴奇並沒有很驚訝的模樣，也沒有生氣或厭惡的表情，只是睜著那雙總是盪漾著水光的綠色眼睛凝視著他，甚至還紅著臉對史蒂夫笑。

巴奇這樣的表現帶給了史蒂夫希望跟勇氣，讓他情不自禁地吻了巴奇。

而巴奇雖然身軀一震，卻依然沒有抗拒，反而閉上雙眼接受了他的吻，以及接下去所有健康男性都會對愛人所做的事，所以史蒂夫就這麼在巴奇身上得到了他夢寐以求的初體驗。

但巴奇雖然接受了史蒂夫在激情之下對他所做的所有行為，卻沒有正面回應史蒂夫的告白。就算史蒂夫在行為的過程中不斷低喚著他的名字，以及對他的愛，但從巴奇顫抖的嘴唇中吐露而出的始終只是低吟跟喘息。

直到高潮的時候，巴奇才終於哽咽著，顫聲呼喚出史蒂夫的名字。

這麼一小聲輕喚就足以讓史蒂夫激動得不能自己，緊緊擁抱著巴奇，在他因汗水及淚水而濕熱的臉上瘋狂親吻，直到巴奇輕聲表示他累了，史蒂夫才趕緊放開他，並扶著他到浴室去清理身體，然後擁著他入眠。

史蒂夫無法形容那一晚懷中巴奇的體溫有多讓他幸福得想哭。

然而這樣的幸福感卻只持續到第二天早上，史蒂夫從關於兩人今後未來的美夢中醒來時巴奇已經不在懷中，當他焦急地爬下床，在巴奇的臥房找到正在用筆電的巴奇時，他卻一副什麼事都沒發生過的樣子，笑著談起關於今後的生意，對待史蒂夫就像以前一樣。

錯愕之下，史蒂夫差點就要以為昨晚的一切只是一場夢，但是巴奇脖子上自己所留下的吻痕卻很清楚地告訴史蒂夫，他們昨晚的確做過了什麼。

可是巴奇的態度卻讓史蒂夫不知道該不該問起，最後，在一種近似賭氣的想法下，史蒂夫決定既然巴奇不想提，那麼他也不會再提起。

於是，從那天之後一直到巴奇出車禍之前，史蒂夫跟巴奇之間的氛圍就變得很微妙，史蒂夫心中隱約有個不安的恐懼－－會不會那一晚，巴奇願意讓自己上他，只是基於對史蒂夫的友情，因為怕拒絕史蒂夫會傷害到他，所以才……？

史蒂夫一直搞不清楚巴奇的想法，也沒有勇氣去質問，結果在巴奇失憶後的現在，他恐怕永遠都無法得知巴奇對自己究竟是什麼樣的感情。

史蒂夫心裡明白，現在巴奇會主動對自己說出要他吻他，全都是因為他失去了記憶，再加上自己刻意誘導的結果－－不讓巴奇與旁人接觸，每天看到的、聽到的、碰觸到的人只有自己。

在巴奇出了車禍之後，歷經了差點失去的恐懼後史蒂夫確信自己這一輩子都無法失去巴奇，無論生離還是死別。

所以為了巴奇，史蒂夫才會買下這棟豪宅。一部分，當然是為了照護失去了記憶與左手的巴奇，另一部分，就是為了不讓巴奇離開自己。

因為小時候，巴奇就曾經對史蒂夫說過，他的夢想之一，就是住在這樣的大房子裡，擁有一大片花園，可以讓他自由自在地徜徉其中，隨性種植各種花草樹木。

也就是說，這整棟房子乃至整座花園裡的每一草一木都是為了巴奇才存在的。

史蒂夫打從心底所渴望的，一直都只有一個－－就是現在這個在他懷中被他吻得全身發熱的青年。

戀戀不捨地舔了舔巴奇被自己吻得紅潤的唇瓣後，史蒂夫稍微往後退，握著他的右手及掌心中的髮圈，俯視著巴奇，低聲問道：「你看到了……？」

不知是因為耳邊史蒂夫那太過低沉的嗓音，抑或是想起了當時自己目擊到的震撼畫面，巴奇身軀一陣顫慄，莫名的燥熱從下身慢慢擴散至全身，讓他心跳加速、呼吸急促得臉都紅了起來。

「……我不是有意偷看，只是……」巴奇解釋的話語還沒說完，就又被史蒂夫堵在了嘴裡，「唔嗯……」

史蒂夫不會再問為什麼他當時跟後來什麼都沒表示，不管巴奇有沒有想起過去，史蒂夫都會隱藏起自己的感情，用奢華的花園，將巴奇保護在最安全的溫室裡，再也無法離開這裡……離開自己。

但是如果巴奇願意接受他，那麼，他會將所有壓抑在內心深處的炙熱激情全部釋放出來。

於是史蒂夫打橫抱起了巴奇，不顧他的驚呼與抗議，大步走到了自己的寢室內，然後將懷中的巴奇輕輕放到了床上。

被放到了柔軟的床鋪上，史蒂夫的氣味飄入了巴奇的鼻腔內，讓他心臟猛地跳動，體內燥熱更甚，一手撐起了上身，睜大了雙眼看著史蒂夫朝自己欺身而來，巴奇露出有些意外的表情，低笑著問：「……那麼急？」

面對巴奇的調侃，史蒂夫臉上浮現起自嘲的苦澀笑容，一手環住巴奇的腰，一手覆上他微熱的臉頰，「因為我已經等太久了……」

望著史蒂夫熱烈眼眸中難以形容的異樣情愫，巴奇覺得自己像是熟透了的果實，只等著被這個男人摘下。盡管心中還有些疑問，比如說他們是不是以前就是如此？但現在，巴奇決定先讓史蒂夫得到他想要的。

「……那你還等什麼？」嘴角往上揚，巴奇輕聲低語著。

由於史蒂夫環著自己的腰，巴奇索性借著他的力量將自己右手舉起，勾住了他的肩頸將他拉往自己的唇上。

溫軟的唇瓣交疊在一起，濕熱的舌肉熱情地交纏在一起，兩人幾乎沒有縫隙的唇舌間，混著唾液及低吟不斷吐露著充滿情慾的嘆息。

「唔、嗯……」

吻著巴奇，史蒂夫的手往下滑動，從圍裙跟襯衣的縫隙間滑入他的小腹內，掌心中勻稱光滑的溫熱觸感以及撫摸而過時巴奇身軀的顫慄都讓史蒂夫欲罷不能，為了能欣賞更多來自巴奇的反應，史蒂夫的手指自然而然地移到了巴奇的乳尖上，並用指腹輕輕按壓、揉捏，愉快地聆聽巴奇因快感而顫抖的呻吟。

他還記得之前那唯一一次的性愛，巴奇是怎麼在他的愛撫之下扭動著身子發出甜膩的呻吟，就像現在這樣，小小的肉粒在自己的指尖下鼓脹凸起，肌膚也變得發燙，鼓勵著史蒂夫繼續下去。

於是史蒂夫往下伸入褲頭內，輕輕覆上了巴奇勃起的性器。

「啊……！」

瞬間，巴奇立刻大大一震，並瞪大了雙眼，發出了哽咽似的驚叫聲。

「放輕鬆，巴奇……」

一邊安撫著巴奇，史蒂夫低下頭一邊撫慰著巴奇的陰莖一邊從巴奇捲起的袖口內輕輕吻著巴奇左肩處的斷面，忍不住心下一陣刺痛及憐惜。

一切都是他的錯，如果不是為了自己，巴奇不會出那麼嚴重的車禍，更不會失去了左手及所有記憶。

然而他內心深處的黑暗部分卻偷笑著指責他－－這不正好？現在他終於實現了從小的夢想，讓巴奇永遠只屬於自己一個人。

「嗯……哈啊……史蒂夫……我……我快要……啊……！」

在史蒂夫的撫慰下，很快就達到高潮的巴奇喊出的呻吟以及手中跳動的陰莖射出的溫熱液體讓史蒂夫回過了神，抬起頭看向被自己壓在身下不斷喘息的巴奇。

他那張沉浸於高潮中的紅潤臉龐，及濕潤眼眸讓他看起來既脆弱又魅惑，讓史蒂夫既想溫柔呵護他，又想狠狠操哭他。

咬住了下唇，史蒂夫像是為了甩開內心深處的邪惡想法，一把抱起了巴奇的大腿，脫下他的褲子後讓他坐到了自己大腿上。

那麼近距離之下看見的兩人赤裸相貼的濕黏股間，跟巴奇之前在門縫中偷看到的魄力根本不能相比，自己的當然也不差，但是史蒂夫雄偉得不可思議的老二還是讓巴奇倒抽了一口冷氣。

一想到這大得不得了的玩意就要捅進自己身體裡，巴奇不禁身軀一陣顫慄，說不上來是害怕還是期待更多些。

不過，史蒂夫凝視著自己的那雙因情慾而深沉的藍眸帶給了巴奇勇氣。

如果史蒂夫是那麼想要自己，那麼，他會毫不猶豫地對他獻出一切，沒有任何原因，就只是理所當然。

吞了吞口水，做了幾個深呼吸之後巴奇在心中為自己打氣，然後伸手搭上了史蒂夫的肩，對史蒂夫展露出笑容，放鬆身體，任由對方對自己為所欲為。

巴奇的笑容讓史蒂夫下定了決心，於是他輕吻著巴奇的鎖骨，雙手揉捏著充滿彈性的渾圓臀肉，慢慢將手指伸入了巴奇的臀縫間。

「我要試著進去了……如果會痛就跟我說……」

巴奇看著他，無意識地歪著頭，似笑非笑地問：「你會停下？」

「……我會放輕力道。」

在史蒂夫這麼說完後兩人都看著彼此笑出了聲，他們都知道史蒂夫不可能停得下來，更何況巴奇也不願意史蒂夫停下。

臉上掛著微笑，與同樣微笑著的巴奇額頭相抵，史蒂夫就著他剛才解放的精液，在緊閉著的皺褶處按摩了一會，直到感覺沒那麼緊繃了，他才將手指緩緩刺入了巴奇的後穴內。

「唔……」

潤滑不足的情況下，緊窄的腸道被異物侵入的撕裂感讓巴奇身子一僵，曲起了身體，右手抱著寬大的背，將頭埋在史蒂夫的肩膀上，想要忍耐卻還是無法不微微打顫。

隨著史蒂夫的手指更加深入，並加上了擺弄跟抽送的動作，巴奇的身軀不由自主地隨之顫慄抽搐，微啟的唇中不斷流洩出帶著痛苦的低喘跟嗚咽。

「啊……嗯……」

聆聽著巴奇難耐的呻吟，看著巴奇蹙著眉心，忍著情慾跟痛苦的緋紅臉龐，史蒂夫心理的激動難以形容，下意識地將臉埋入巴奇仰起的脖子間，史蒂夫可以從巴奇隨意披散在頸間的汗濕髮絲中嗅聞得到泥土、薔薇跟陽光的芬芳，彷彿巴奇本身就是一朵盛開的薔薇，正要被自己擷取。

視覺、聽覺跟嗅覺都被巴奇的魅力折服，來自內部猛烈升起的亢奮驅使著史蒂夫的慾望本能，在確認巴奇足夠接納自己之後，就抽出了手指，衝動地扶著自己硬得發燙的凶器，對準那處還在收縮顫抖的小小肉洞，一口氣捅了進去。

「嗚啊……！」

狹小的肉穴突然被碩大的肉棒硬生生撞了開來的撕裂疼痛讓巴奇瞪大了雙眼，繃緊了身子，整個人弓得像拉滿的弦，仰頭發出了痛呼。

「抱歉……巴奇……」

史蒂夫可以從巴奇的反應，以及緊得幾乎讓他難以動彈的內部中感覺到他的痛苦，於是他停了下來，抱著歉意輕輕按摩著他的腰，以及後穴被迫吞入自身欲望的入口四周，試圖讓他放送下來，不再那麼難受。

肩膀激烈起伏，敏感的入口處被撐得難受，再加上史蒂夫的手指撫過的刺激，引得巴奇渾身顫抖不已，眼淚忍不住從緊閉的眼眸中滴落。

「嗚……啊……」

史蒂夫心疼得連聲道歉，並吻著他眼角的淚水跟紅通通的臉頰，最後停在他顫抖的唇瓣上，舔舐著他的唇瓣及口腔內部的黏膜，另一隻手也不忘溫柔套弄著巴奇的性器。

慢慢地，在史蒂夫多方面的溫柔愛撫下，撕裂般的痛楚逐漸淡去，取而代之的是酸酸麻麻的感受，從被撐開來的內部隨著脈搏的跳動而一陣一陣地蔓延開來。

「嗯……」

不可思議的快感讓巴奇忍不住嘆出了甜蜜的氣息，揪住了史蒂夫的背，輕聲對他說：「別再道歉了……動一動……」

於是，等到了巴奇允許的史蒂夫開始了律動。緩慢的進出隨著巴奇內部的適應跟肉體上的歡喜反應，越發激烈快速。

「舒服嗎……？」溫柔地低聲問著，史蒂夫抓著巴奇的腰，猛力抽插頂撞，將自身更加往那處銷魂的天堂送入。

「唔……啊……嗯嗯……」

胡亂地點著頭，不斷被大力幹進深處的衝擊跟酥麻讓巴奇忍不住顫抖著弓起了腰，眉心蹙起，因強烈的歡愉跟些許的酸脹疼痛而低喘伸吟。

被史蒂夫侵入的感覺很疼卻也很舒服，巴奇除了用唯一剩下的右手用力抱著史蒂夫，承受著他帶給自己的痛苦歡愉之外，什麼都無法去做。

猛烈抽插著巴奇，低頭含著在自己眼前上下晃動的乳尖，史蒂夫含糊不清地低聲告白：「我愛你，巴奇……」

「我知道……我也……啊……」即使身軀不斷被大力搖晃，性感帶被挑弄著，超乎想像的快感不斷襲來，巴奇也努力地回應著史蒂夫，「我也……嗯啊……愛你……」

或許是因為有一點中暑，巴奇覺得腦袋昏昏沉沉地，那麼說起來他剛才就有點暈眩的狀況，史蒂夫是如此激烈地搖晃著他，再加上來自體內的強烈快感，在溫熱的體液在自身內部擴散開來的滿足感中，巴奇不知不覺失去了意識。

「唔……」

當巴奇從舒適的床上以及瀰漫全身的酥麻酸痛感醒來時，他先是眨了眨眼，試著從朦朧的腦袋中回想，接著腰間被一雙有力的手臂圈住的感受讓他很快就想起他跟史蒂夫之間的情事，臉上不禁浮現出幸福甜蜜的笑容。

從腦袋的記憶及身體的感覺，巴奇大概能猜測在自己昏睡過去之後，史蒂夫幫自己做過了清理，心中充滿了溫暖，忍不住轉過身，想要看看史蒂夫的睡臉，沒想卻望見了一雙深情凝視著自己的藍色眼眸。

「史蒂夫……」

那雙蔚藍中的情感實在太過深切，巴奇心尖一顫，幾乎哽住了呼吸。

「我很抱歉，巴奇……」

那麼說著的史蒂夫表情看起來很悲傷自責，讓巴奇也跟著難受了起來，好不容易才開口低問：「……為什麼要道歉？」

史蒂夫沒有回答，只是低頭吻住了巴奇的唇。

即使明知這麼作是錯誤的，但對史蒂夫來說，巴奇是他的唯一的花，是他無法失去的靈魂的一部分，他會永遠將他守護在這間為他打造的舒適溫室裡，直到生命的盡頭。

 

 

 

 

 

 

End.

 

 

 

＿＿＿

 

 

 

 

結果園藝師其實是史蒂夫，巴奇是他珍貴且唯一的薔薇花，他摘下了曾經自由在外盛開的他、然後將他軟禁在一手打造的溫室中，而巴奇自己完全沒意識到的HE結局（咦

 

 

 

 

巴奇失憶前的想法其實很單純，他接受了史蒂夫的愛，也愛史蒂夫，只是因為害羞不好意思說出口，剛上過床的隔天若無其事的模樣，只是因為他不覺得他跟史蒂夫會因為上了床而改變什麼，他們相愛相擁，同時也依然還是親友跟生意上的同伴，一點都不需要改變。

失憶後更單純了：你想上我，那就來吧（

也就是說一切糾結完全只是史蒂夫自己想得太多了（

 

順說，其實在我的腦袋裡有很龐大的裏設定，從他們兩人的過去，比如怎麼相遇、相知，以及一起從孤兒院離開後，如何從兩手空空白手起家攜手創建一個財團，如果整理一下也是一個長篇故事了，但這是開車的企劃，不能寫太長，而且我知道沒人想看開車以外的故事，所以就這樣留在我的腦裡就好XD

 

 

 

 

最後，更是完全不重要（但我就是想提一下XD）

標題名稱來自於『Down by the salley gardens』

也就是上篇開頭裡巴奇哼的歌，聽過這首歌的人應該就會知道這是愛爾蘭詩人葉慈的詩，後人為之譜曲後成了現在流行的版本。

有些翻譯成『漫步莎莉園』，其實salley是愛爾蘭詞彙裡的一種柳樹，而柳樹街剛好是布魯克林高地區裡最富裕的一條街，讓這首歌更適合這篇故事了。

 

Down by the salley gardens my love and I did meet;   
漫步在柳園深處，我的摯愛與我曾經相遇。

She passed the salley gardens with little snow-white feet.   
她穿越柳園間，用她那如雪般白皙的小腳。

She bid me take love easy, as the leaves grow on the tree;   
她囑咐我要愛得輕鬆自在，如同新葉在枝椏萌芽。

But I being young and foolish, with her would not agree.   
但我當時太年輕愚蠢，不曾仔細聆聽她的話語。

In a field by the river my love and I did stand,   
在河畔的田野上，我的摯愛與我曾經駐足。

And on my leaning shoulder she laid her snow-white hand.   
她依靠在我的肩膀，用她那如雪般白皙的小手。

She bid me take life easy, as the grass grows on the weirs;   
她囑咐我要活得輕鬆自然，如同青草在堤岸滋長。

But I was young and foolish, and now i m full of tears.   
但我當時太年輕愚蠢，如今熱淚盈眶。

 

雖然是巴奇哼唱的，不過其實應該算是這篇裡史蒂夫的心聲


End file.
